Ultraman Tiga (Dark Horse Manga)
The Dark Horse manga version of Ultraman Tiga, his story is very similar to his television counterpart but is still different in this interpretation. Unlike the television Tiga, there is no evidence to imply he was once evil, nor was he in love with Yuzare, also this story borrows heavily from the English dub. A prime example is calling the Color Timer a Biotic Sensor. History Dark Horse Manga Thirty million years ago in the past Earth was home to two civilizations, the Kiliel and Humanity. Tiga was a mighty warrior of light and leader of a trio of Ultras that included himself. Arriving on ancient Earth after crossing the great expanse of space, Tiga came with his comrades and put a stop to their fighting forcing the two to live in peace. One of the Kiliel, Kyrieloid grew to respect the Ultras and fought with them against a great evil, however the humans proved treacherous and committed genocide on the Kiliel. Tiga was forced to face his old comrade and while it is unknown what happened in that battle Kyrieloid was forced to slumber for millions of years waiting for Tiga's return. It is unknown which battle occurred first, the battle with Kyrieloid or the assault on humanity by the monsters but it would seem both battles were closely connected and may have occurred one after the other. Eventually a time came when the monster of Earth rose up to destroy mankind, it was unknown what force drove them but humanity had never seen the monsters attack in such number or coordination. Tiga and his two comrades raced to help humanity and fought their best to fight back the deluge of giant beasts. However, while they were not outclassed they were badly outnumbered. Faced with no other option the three huddled together, Tiga leaped into the air and the other two funneled their light energy into him. The nearby humans noted how dangerous that was and were worried Tiga may even explode. However Tiga unleashed a golden light, firing golden beams from his body that homed in on every monster, winning the battle but ultimately draining his and his comrades power. Despite winning the battle the trio were utterly spent and their connection to the living world severely weakened. Either their bodies were turned to stone, or special replicas of stone were made, either way the three continued to exist in a dimension between life and death as the statue waited for countless eons in the pyramid of light. There they waited for one who would join with Tiga and serve as his connection to the living world again to fight for mankind's future. Profile Stats *'Home World': Unknown *'Height': 53 m *'Weight': 44,000 t *'Age': Over 30 millions years old *'Time Limit': 3 minutes Forms is Tiga's default form, which has equal parts of strength and mobility. Its body colors are red, purple, and silver. In the manga, it is known as "Omni Mode" after the 4Kids dub. :;Techniques ::;Special * : Ultraman Tiga's signature move in Multi type, used as a finishing skill against most monsters. It is performed when Tiga makes V-shaped arm cross arm formation, charged using the arms by spreading them open and drawing them backwards, creating a line of light to consolidate energy before he performs an L-style beam. It can destroy monsters in one shot. Zeppelion Manga.jpg|Zepellion Ray ::;Physical *'Tiga Multi Punch': A powerful punch combo of punches performed with fists charged with energy. *'Tiga Multi Kick ': A powerful combination of kicks performed by charging his foot with energy, it can use by any variation of the standard kick. *'Tiga Whipper': A skilled throw where Tiga can lift his opponent over his head and throw them. Tiga Sky Rush Manga.jpg|Tiga Multi Punch Tiga Kick Manga.jpg|Tiga Multi Kick - Power= Power Type In , Tiga is at his physical strongest. This form is called upon when Tiga wishes to exert more physical power, but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. Its body colors are red and silver. In the manga, it is known as "Power Mode" after the 4Kids dub. :;Abilities *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Tiga boasts incredible strength, enough to send a monster flying back with a well placed blow. :;Techniques ::;Special * : Power Type's finishing move. Tiga can gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Delacium Shield': Tiga can start to perform the Delacium Light Stream but instead convert the energy into a shield. Delacium Manga.jpg|Delacium Light Stream ::;Physical * : A powerful punch when used it has an energy discharge and when used in a furry can even pulverize a monster into pieces. **'Tiga Power Punch': Seemingly the Power Type equivalent to the Tiga Multi Punch, it dishes out all the power of the upper body. Tiga Power Rush Manga.jpg|Tiga Power Punch - Sky= Sky Type In , Tiga trades much of his strength for great speed and agility making him much faster than any of his other Types. It is designed for high speed melee combat and aerial combat. Its body colors are purple and silver. In the manga, it is known as "Speed Mode" after the 4Kids dub. :;Abilities *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Tiga boasts great speed and reflexes, being able to break the sound barrier at will and dodge high speed projectiles. :;Techniques ::;Special * : Sky Type's finishing move. Tiga can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by crossing the arms in front of the chest and then spreading his arms upward to gather energy, then coming together at his left side, he puts both hands on the left hip, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it, Tiga then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Ranbalt Ray': Tiga in Sky Type can perform a variation of his Zepellion Ray, using the same hand movements. Ranbolt Manga.jpg|Ranbalt Light Bullet Ranbolt_Ray.jpg|Ranbalt Ray ::;Physical *'Tiga Machine Gun Kick': Tiga's speed allows for more blows to be delivered than in any other form. Up to ten punches per second. Tiga_Machine GunKick_Manga.jpg|Tiga Machine Gun Kick }} Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Tiga can use in all of his forms. *'Hand Slash': A simple arrow shaped burst of energy from his hand, it is Tiga's basic attack. *'Type Change': Using the Light Crystal on his forehead, Tiga can modify his body going between Multi Type, Power Type, and Sky Type at will. *'Size Change': Tiga can change his size from that of a giant to that of a human and back. Tiga Slash Manga.jpg|Hand Slash Tiga Type Change.jpg|Type Change Gallery Ultraman Tiga_Force_Ball.jpg TigaKick_Manga.jpg Daigo_Tiga_Manga.jpg Manga Tiga Trio.jpg Manga_Tiga_Dimension.jpg|Tiga and Daigo first meet Manga_Tiga_LightTunnel.jpg Manga_Tiga_Regulan_Prev.jpg Manga_Tiga_VS_Duo.jpg Tiga Manga GUTS.jpg|GUTS and Tiga Ultraman-Tiga No 2 cover.jpg Tiga_Daigo_Comrades_Manga.jpg|Tiga and his comrades sending Daigo back to the real world Tiga_Manga_Planes.jpg Tiga_Manga_Makeela.jpg Tiga_Manga_Ultra_Arrival.jpg|Tiga and his companions arrive on Earth Multi Type Manga.jpg Tiga_Manga_SketchArt.jpg Ultraman Tiga manga pic.png Trivia *Unlike his original counterpart, this Tiga never appeared to have been evil and his Type change ability seems to be natural to him. Some theorize it was given to him when his comrades fed him their energy. *This Tiga had no relation to Daigo and Daigo was not his reincarnation, instead, Daigo serves as his anchor to reality, his body existing as a shell for Daigo's consciousness and his mind merged with Daigo's but the human had control over their merged forms. However, Daigo is still chosen due to his heritage as a descendant of the ancient civilization which Tiga and his companions once protected. *This Tiga appears able to fire his beam in any form and also from either hand. Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Manga Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Counterparts Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Protagonists